


Bury You Once

by ValeriaAnne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Happy Ending, Holmes Family, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock is a family man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriaAnne/pseuds/ValeriaAnne
Summary: Sherlock got hurt while chasing a criminal. But what is more terrifying; chasing a criminal or facing his wife afterwards with his wounds?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Bury You Once

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another fic I wrote in about an hour. So, I hope you will enjoy it, and pardon any mistakes you may find :)

[ ](https://ibb.co/CJL3F8D)

* * *

“He is okay, Molly. Just a scratch. A few stitches and a couple of days to rest and he will be as right as rain.” John told Molly, trying to re-assure her. He was standing next to Sherlock’s armchair in 221B, and Molly silently stood at the kitchen’s entrance, her eyes fixed on the fireplace.

John interrupted her thoughts, “The wound is cleaned. Though we had a hard time convincing him to be taken to A&E but….”

“John.” Sherlock interrupted his friend.

Feeling that he was intruding on a private moment, John took his queue and quietly closed the flat’s door behind him.

For a whole minute, Molly and Sherlock kept their distance; Sherlock was gazing at his feet, trying not to wince, while Molly was still staring at the fireplace, John’s voice ringing in her ears like a non-stopping broken record.

Finally, she walked towards his chair, bent as far as she could with her round pregnant belly and without asking for permission, she unbuttoned Sherlock’s shirt to inspect the wound. His shoulder and right arm were covered in bandages.

Well, at least he made a good decision for once and let someone tend to his wounds without throwing a tantrum.

“How do you feel?” Molly quietly asked, still inspecting his bandages.

“Well. Nothing major.” Sherlock responded, trying to look nonchalant, though his wounds were quite painful.

“Okay.” Molly murmured.

Without another word, she gently yet firmly held his hand and pulled him to his feet, then she walked him to the bathroom. Molly helped him get to the bathtub and sit down without hurting his arm and shoulder. She washed his body, his hair, being extra careful not to get near the covered wounds. Sherlock just gazed at her, silently begging her with his eyes to look at him but she didn’t waver. She focused on the task at hand, keeping her eyes on his hair or his body while washing the soup off of it. She helped him get out of the tub then handed him a large towel to dry himself and she want to their bedroom to retrieve a clean pair of pyjamas. When she made sure he would need no help getting dressed, Molly left the bathroom, still not looking at him.

Sherlock got dressed and left the bathroom. He peered through the kitchen and the hallway but there was no Molly. For a moment he thought she would be at the nursery upstairs, but then he heard a deep sigh emerging from the bedroom. The door was ajar, and Sherlock pushed it gently and walked in. Molly was lying on her left side with her back to the door. It was so obvious that she was trying to take deep breaths. For a moment, Sherlock panicked; maybe something was wrong with the baby, but a moment later he dismissed the thought. Molly wouldn’t be lying in bed if she felt the slightest bit alarmed about their child. Angry with him or not, she would have run to him and let him rush her to the hospital.

Sherlock swallowed hard and as quietly as he could, he slipped into bed next to her, making sure there was enough space between their bodies, but still close enough to her.

“Forgive me.” Sherlock whispered.

Molly took a deep, shaky breath and said in a shaky voice, “I had to bury you once. It wasn’t even real, but God, it was so painful. Don’t make me go through this again, Sherlock. We still have a lot to do on our list. You promised me a lifetime together and I am holding you to your word. I am not letting you go until we are both old and grey and using each others’ arms as walking sticks.”

“Forgive me.”

“I won’t let our child lose one of her parents before she even sees the world. It’s not fair.” Molly continued, her voice trembling with unshed tears.

“Forgive me.” Sherlock repeated in a louder voice, though not as steady as he wished it to be.

“I am not asking you to change who you are. God, I love you because of who you are. But, please, for our sakes, Sherlock, be more careful.”

“I am sorry. Forgive me.” It was like a mantra now, a prayer –if he believed in prayers- for her to forgive him.

“I forgive you, but I won’t forgive you if you ever make me go through that again.” Molly said sternly, before turning to face her husband, “I love who you are, Sherlock. I love what you are. Brave, smart, strong, loves to face challenges and puzzles and…dangers. But a little bit of reasoning while facing a danger won’t hurt, right?”

“Right.” Sherlock said, managing a small smile now that he felt easier after Molly turned to look at him. Turning her back on him was more painful that his own physical wounds.

“I love you, Sherlock. And I don’t want this…us…to be a burden on-”

“What? Why are you saying that? Of course-” Sherlock quickly said.

“Please, let me finish.” Molly urged him, “I know things are different now. And for the last time, Sherlock, I don’t want you to change. All I ask for is while you are out there, keep in mind that you have someone,” she rubbed her belly and continued, “two people who wait for you at home, and will be more than happy when they see you come back to them every night, unharmed.”

“I promise, Molly. You,” he rubbed her belly affectionately, “both of you are and will always be on my mind. Facing dangers or not.”

“Good.” Molly said with a big smile.

“Though there is no such danger as facing my wife when she is super angry….and super sexy.” Sherlock smirked.

“No, mister. You are punished.” Molly arched her eyebrow teasingly.

Sherlock groaned loudly, “I won’t do it again. I promise.”

“You are injured and I am heavily pregnant. I think we should opt to sleeping.”

“And tomorrow?” he smiled.

Molly said softly, “Tomorrow is another day.”

* * *


End file.
